Trial by Light
Trial by Light is the twenty-ninth episode of Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes. (Jade's point of view) Lars Lion: "Young, brave, wise, and stubborn brawler. I will show you the light. If you defeat the 3 opponents I will place before you, I will give you your Luminescent Jewel Fragment back. Lose to two opponents or twice to one, I will be forced to send your Bakugan to the Doom Dimension." Me: "How's that fair at all?" Lars Lion: "Like I said, stubborn. You're as hotheaded as your boyfriend Brawley." My face turned red. "He is NOT my boyfriend! Why does everyone say he is?!" Lars Lion: "We can all tell you like him. You just won't admit it. If you don't calm yourself, you won't get past round 1. And just so you know, we'll be playing old-school, 2 Gate Cards on the field at a time." I rolled my eyes. "Fine by me." Then we both declared "Gate Card set!" Round 1 Katana appeared on Lars Lion's side of the arena. I can't believe I have to beat her, again. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Haos Lumagrowl!" 900Gs. Landed on her Gate Card. Me: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Haos Brawlacus Dharak!" 1100Gs. Landed on her Gate Card. I'm going to prove I'm not as hotheaded as Masterz. "Double Ability Activate! Shining Waver plus Holy Blow!" He's so impulsive and just heads into battle. Katana: "Ability Activate! Garuru Shield!" Dharak's ability was made useless. Masterz would just keep attacking. I'm gonna think this through after something pops into my head. "Ability Activate! Thunder Probe!" Dharak released lightning from her body to strike Lumagrowl. Katana: "Ability Activate! Arcadia Sword!" Lumagrowl jumped up and blasted Dharak with an array of light swords. I bet Masterz's way out would be just making something up. "Gate Card Open! Wilderness Rise!" The arena began a forest. The giant crystals turned into trees. "Ability Activate! Wolf Howler!" Meter: "Ready, Crezenkor." Me: "Battle Gear Boost! Battle Gear Ability Activate! Crezenkor Zaver!" Crezenkor fired off missles and blast all over the arena. Hitting Lumagrowl, hitting trees. Destroying them and burying Lumagrowl under them. That takes planning, not reckless thinking. Lumagrowl returned to ball form. Katana: "And I thought Lumagrowl was reckless." She vanished. The trees returned to crystals. I took Dharak back. I don't care what she thinks. Masterz would probably let it get to his head. Round 2 A girl with white hair appeared. "Think you can take on your best friend? Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Haos Razenoid!" Best friend? Whatever. I'm gonna take down that giant spider thing. "Bakugan Brawl! Haos Brawlacus Dharak! Ability Activate! Thunder Probe!" Girl: "Ability Activate! Meteor Elimination! Jade, don't you see you have to relax and think? If you let your anger for taking down Duncan and your frustration for your feelings for Masterz take over you, Dharak will become the beast you see before you." Their attacks collided. Duncan is the only one I stand less than Masterz, well besides the Dark Master. Dharak wants her brother to become good, but I just want to take Duncan down. Him and his father's whole empire. This girl is talking to me like she's my voice of reason. Usually Emilia does that... Emilia... I looked at one of the crystals and I saw her reflection. How could I not have thought of that when she said best friend? I'm pretty sure Duncan is just as hotheaded as Masterz, if not more. I'm nothing like them. 'Emilia': "You act like Masterz and brawl like Duncan. I know what you're thinking, you SERIOUSLY need to chill. And your face is still red." Masterz always says to chill. I know my face is turning red. What's wrong with me?! Dharak: "Gate Card Open! Twin Strike: Haos!" An energy form of Dharak appeared. Me: "What are you doing?!" Dharak: "Brawling, something YOU should be doing!" I wonder how many times Duncan and his Dharak disagreed. This has never happened to me before. Dharak was right. Me: "Ability Activate! Shining Glow!" Both Dharak gathered power from the light and blasted Razenoid. When I focus, I win. Duncan probably never considered that. Who knows if Masterz has? Razenoid returned to ball form . Emilia: "Nice job. Hope you can handle the next opponent. He's strong, and I know you know him." She vanished. Round 3 A tall boy with gray hair appeared before me. Lars Lion's ball form came out of her sealed armor. The boy set a Gate Card and threw in Lars Lion. 1000Gs. He didn't say anything. I threw in Dharak.1100Gs. He spoke. "Dharak, 3 times in a row? You are truly commited to your partner. Rise my almighty soldier of Haos, Lars Lion." This time, I was going to think about my moves. I was going to wait for him to make the first move. We both stood there, doing nothing. We reached into our pockets for our abilities, knowing we were going to strike at the same time. Both of us: "Ability Activate! Haos Strike!" Lars Lion fired her arrow. Dharak fired an arrow-like blast from her tail. This is going to go nowhere. We're both waiting each other out. Using strategy, and using force at the perfect times. Powerforce, obviously we're both using it. Duncan does. Dark Master does. Masterz does.... *facepalm* I looked at the crystal again. His reflection, Brawley X Masterz. I'm so ignorant! 'Masterz': "So ya know who I am now. Ability Activate! Dragonian Arrow!" She fired an arrow at me. The blast took the form of a dragon. Me: "Ability Activate! Westwall Shield!" I saved Dharak from that last attack. "Gate Card Open! Arrow Strike Zone!" The 6 giant crystals in the arena broke up into millions of small crystals and floated in the air. Then they all launched themselves at Dharak. For once, the shield broke. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ (Masterz's point of view.) Me: "That's me... Jade really thinks I'm like that?" Duncan: "You and I are nothing alike." Duncan's Dharak: "My sister's weak. The Westwall Shield is supposed to be indestructable." Dharak approached the Perfect Core, seeking it's power. Drago: "Stay away from the magic floating ball that is supposed to be in my chest." _____________________________________________________________________________________________ (Jade's point of view.) Me: "Haos Fusion Ability Activate! Sacred Light! Power of the Sacred Orb, I call upon you. Help me.. Help US, win this brawl!" Dharak opened up her wings, got up on her hind legs, and absorbed all the attacks from Lars Lion's Gate Card. She created a crystal armor. The armor broke off, there was a huge light. "Masterz" and I couldn't see anything. After it faded, Lars Lion was laying on the ground with a broken arrow in her hand. There were broken crystals on the ground and Dharak was no longer Brawlacus Dharak. "What just happened?" Dharak: "The Sacred Orb's power within me allowed me to evolve. I am now Haos Brawlacus Phantom Dharak." Me: "Evolved..." Lars Lion turned into light and went into Dharak. I won. Masterz walked over to me. "Nice job." He gave me his famous 'mocking wink.' He put the Luminescent Jewel Fragment around my neck then leaned in for a kiss. I was about to pucker up, but then he faded into light. I suddenly appeared in front of the real Masterz. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ (Masterz's point of view.) Jade showed up out of nowhere with her hands holding mine and her lips puckered and eyes closed. I had to take this moment so I did. I leaned in and kissed her. Phantom whispered to Destroyer: "Took them long enough." Emilia: "We kinda did too." Jade took a step back and opened her eyes. "What are you doing?" She blushed. Me: "Making you blush." I took her hand, and she smiled at me. Duncan: "Dharak, you seeing this?" Dark Master: "You'll need a queen one day, my son. I found mine easily, my best friend had a hot sister." Duncan looked at Dharak, and notice his ball form was different. Darkus Brawlacus Phantom Dharak: "I've evolved too." Phantom: "Axel's the only one left." Are Masterz and Jade together now? What about Phantom and Emilia? How is Axel's brawl doing? What happened with Duncan's Dharak? Find out on the next '''Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes!'''